Pandora the Amazon
Pandora (パンドーラ''Pandōra'') is the Gatekeeper to Skyworld's Fortress and guardian of the Three Sacred Treasures' Sacred Casket. Pandora is a ghostly face that cloaks herself as she hovers throughout the battlefield, blowing bubbles at Pit. Centurions are not very useful here, as Pandora can easily mow through a formation without hesitation. Pandora's attacks are quite damaging, but the creature is quite slow. This can be a lengthy fight due to Pandora's ability to hide herself and stay out of Bow range, but it's not hard if Pit keeps his distance and is prepared to move away should Pandora uncloak on top of him. Characteristics Appearance Pandora is an amorphous, soap-bubble-like spirit with only the barest remnants of a face. Said to be a god, like Uranos and Holer, this creature can phase in and out of visibility, and thus can easily sneak up on invaders. Her eyes do not contain any irises and there seems to be no substance behind her ghostly facade. In Uprising, Pandora has a much more ghastly appearance, seeming to be made up of a ghostly blue fire. She also now has a set of sharp teeth and wears a halo-like object on top of her "head". In her humanoid "Amazon Pandora" form, she appears as an attractive woman with blue hair and a ponytail similar to that of her earlier appearance. Personality She is very easy-going and sarcastic, even towards her enemies, often speaking nonchalantly even during battle. As the goddess of Calamity, she is very unpredictable and appears to be somewhat insane, often spouting random things and even building a driving course in her labyrinth to get her driver's license and taking yoga lessons despite that her most commonly used form has no limbs, something she herself is irritated about. She appears to be somewhat in denial when questioned about her insane quirks. When she becomes Amazon Pandora, she becomes more arrogant and sassy. Though out her battle in the chapter Scorched Feathers, she constantly tries to make Palutena and Viridijealous of her beauty, the latter saying that Pandora is "trying to compensate for something" and "is still an evil blob in the inside but with better hair". Despite her appearance change, she still has a sense of trickery, notably plaguing the battlefield with varies traps and trying to trick Dark Pit by faking her own defeat. Appearances Kid Icarus: Uprising "As the goddess of disaster and calamity, Pandora built the Labyrinth of Deceit, where she's thought to be using the Mirror of Truth to create Underworld troops. Though she sounds jaded, it's just an act, for she delights in trickery" '' '' Goddess of Calamity, Pandora appears as one of the generals of the Underworld Army, where she has in her possession the Mirror of Truth, which can create duplicates of anyone who stares into it including monsters, thus aiding in increasing the number of troops in the army. In Chapter 5,Palutena sends out Pit to her secret lair which lies in a pocket of space. The base is a complex labyrinth of illusions and lies which proves to be quite difficult to traverse, filled with all manner of both dangerous and ridiculous obstacles that continue to change. Pit finally reaches her room where she is keeping the Mirror of Truth and challenges her to battle. She retains the ability to suddenly vanish then reappear to attack Pit, but also gains an inhaling ability and several fire based moves. Soon enough Pit knocks her down long enough to break the mirror, however this was the plan all along, as the minute Pit approached the mirror a duplicate had already been created from the dark half of his soul, Dark Pit. Luckily the dark angel refuses to take orders from Pandora and both he and Pit take her down easily. However the dark angel soon goes rogue and steals her powers, gaining his own version of the "Gift of Flight" and flies off. A soul created doppelganger of Pandora also appears in Medusa's Final Battle, serving as one of the chapters midbosses. She later appears again in Scorched Feathers. She suddenly pops out of Dark Pit and exploits the Rewind Spring to come back to life. She then starts attacking Dark Pit for revenge after being betrayed and exploiting her powers for flight. After she is "defeated" for the first time, she jumps into the Rewind Spring again and her appearance is changed into Amazon Pandora, her humanoid figure from long ago. After everyone was surprised by the change of events, she then starts attacking Dark Pit again for the 2nd time. Amazon Pandora primarily attacks with heart projectiles and bombs, with the former paralyzing Dark Pit if hit. Pandora will also constantly teleport through out the match, making it harder to hit her. However, she also sets up many traps around the battlefield to cripple the dark angel, including several Pandora Box's and Capture Circles. At one point she will pretend to have been defeated to try and fake out the player, then release an spread shot of hearts. Dark Pit eventually defeats Amazon Pandora once and for all, but also loses his ability to fly by himself. Amazon Pandora Amazon Pandora is the goddess Pandora's human form before she lost her body and manifested into her pure will. Since only her appearance changes, and not her personality, she still possesses that easy going and devious character. In Greek Mythology, the Amazons were a nation of fierce female warriors. Characteristics Like Phosphora, she is a young beautiful woman. She has long blue hair that form multiple pony-tails with a gold ring at the top which was also present in her gaseous form. She wears somewhat futuristic clothes which reveal her knees and thighs on the bottom. Her whole outfit is one suit which takes on the colour of grey and purple, giving the old Pandora's chromatic scheme as well. Appearances ''Kid Icarus: Uprising Pandora is the goddess of calamity and disaster, and this title still remains for Amazon Pandora. She serves Medusa and Hades and acts as a general in the Underworld Army, possessing the Mirror of Truth. In Chapter 5, Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit, she is defeated by Pit and Dark Pit. The latter steals her powers before they completely vanish, granting him everlasting flight power. This feature remains for him until Chapter 22, Scorched Feathers, where Pandora is revived through Dark Pit's wings thanks to him ''safeguarding her powers. The two battle it out until on the Rewind Spring, until Pandora throws herself in the spring itself to eradicate some time off her. This is where Amazon Pandora was revealed, Pandora's human form. It is currently unknown how she was originally turned into her gaseous form. It was probably Medusa's handy-work, since Hades did not recognize her when she became animated, using his words. Amazon Pandora uses heart projectiles, Capture Circles and Pandora Boxes, among others, to fight Dark Pit on the battlefield. Teleporting is her main way of moving, making it hard to hit her. She also sends bombs flying at the angel, this being her most effective attack. Idol Description Pandora's original form. Beautiful yet mighty, she was one of the best warriors in the Underworld. Yet a blunder cost the goddess her body, forcing Pandora to take the form of a pure manifestation of her will. Quotes The following is a list of quotes Amazon Pandora says in battle: "Look alive" "It been so long since I had a body. Eat your hearts out, ladies!" "You got me... Just kidding!" (Amazon Pandora faking her first defeat) Category:Antagonists Category:Organization